iNsaNitY
by morfin761
Summary: Hiccup was nine when he was captured by Alvin and his man! He was thirteen when he come back to Berk, a little bit... different! The little boy scared was gone, and Berk had to deal with this new Hiccup. How will this affect the story we all know ? (T for violence [physical and verbal]; and Hiccstrid.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

* * *

Hiccup was nine when it happened. Perhaps, he should thanks Snotlout and the others for the accident, because without it, everything would be different! Maybe he would not have become _all that_, as they said. Though, he should rather thanks Alvin for the five year of torture! He must not forget to thanks himself and Toothless for being crazy with him… But the person he must be totally grateful for is Astrid. Hiccup was nine when he remarked that the other were becoming different, but at that time he didn't care. Maybe he will grow up later. Hiccup was nine when all of his friends began to stop talking to him, unless for taunting him. Hiccup was nine when Astrid said to him: "I don't want you to talk to me, the others will think I'm a screw-up too." That was it. No insults, no taunts. The truth. And he had to admit it: He was different. He wasn't a Viking like the others. So he ran.

The story could have stopped here, just another boy feeling useless who ran away, became famous and loved by everyone. Another Great Expectations. Maybe it would have been easier that way. But the world is never easy, reality isn't a fairy tale, and your Great Expectations are only foolish dreams. But Hiccup was nine, and to him the world was kind… more or less. Hiccup ran to the Raven's Cove, crying all his heart out. It wasn't the first time he ran away to the Cove, where he could be alone. But this time, there was already someone and whoever it was, Hiccup never cared for it, the man caught Hiccup and knocked him out.

When the boy open the eyes, it was due to a blow on his stomach. He couldn't see the face of the man who just kicked him, but he could sense the cold stoned floor on his cheek. He could heard men laughing far away. He could smell piss, or worse in the room. He felt himself picked from the ground to the face of a man he never saw, the man smiled and said:

— Welcome to Outcast Island, Useless!

The he was punched and fainted out.

He didn't remember much from the first day in this room, but he remembers the five years of Hel he lived here. The first days, he didn't said anything, persuaded that the man wanted information on Berk, but they never asked anything on that subject. The only food he got was a piece of stale bread, and a glass of water. Sometime for a week, other time for a day. Once, they didn't nourished him for a month, and the boy managed to eat some bugs that were dying from the lack of light. Sometimes, due to the hunger, Hiccup would hallucinated. He would see disappointed looks in his father's eyes, while he was saying: "Maybe later." He would see dragons laughing while looking at him. He would see himself beaten by Snotlout and the gang. He would hear the words of Astrid, over and over and over and over and over and over and over…

They asked him to take off seven to one hundred each time they hit him. They broke his fingers, hand and feet, and all he could do was counting. They cut him so many time, but he counted. He had rapidly understood it was for not letting the pain take over his body. And during days, even after the session, he would count. That was the only thing that still connected him to the reality.

But physical pain wasn't the worst. No physical pain could disappear, broken bones could settle back… The worst was when his torturer decided to talk with him:

— Have you ever wondered how the ships could float?

It was generally questions like this, and Hiccup hated that. His torturer looked so human, and Hiccup was afraid of this humanity. He wanted to think that the man was a monster, and didn't have a drop of humanity inside him.

— You know, the other day we got a ship with some Berkians on it. They said they were searching for the heir… Do you know him, Useless?

At first Hiccup thought the man was mocking him, but no. He didn't even know that _he_ was the heir of Berk. It was another proof of his non-Vikingness…

— I was wondering…, muttered the man one day. Why are you still alive? No before I met you, here you still alive because I let you.

The man didn't hit him, or anything, he was just waiting for an answer. So Hiccup decided to give him one:

— I-, he was interrupted by the man.

— Here on the Outcast you would have been killed while you were still an infant. It's only natural, the strong one lives, while the weaklings die.

And with that he leaved. Hiccup was left, untouched, but with a pain he couldn't bear. Why was he still alive? If he was dead, he wouldn't have to undergo this. It wasn't the first time he feel anger, but this time it was so much more intense. It was hatred pure!

Another time, Hiccup didn't have any idea of the date, after an intense session of torture, and seeing the look in Hiccup eyes, his torturer said:

— Don't blame me if you're weak… He shrugged. It's the right of the strong to do what one wants to.

The hatred of Hiccup only increased: it was unfair! He didn't asked to be weak! He didn't asked to born! Why did his father let him live? He wanted to kill his father so much at his time. But the man… The man was in the way. So he'll need to kill him first! A chuckle escaped his lips, before vanishing. And he began to think about the death of these two persons. But the man would come later, for discussing with him, and all the plan, the young Hiccup made, would crumble on themselves:

— I think I have finally understood why you were letting to live, he began. Even though you're weak, with your blood you could only become stronger, am I right, Hiccup, Hope and Heir of Berk? He spited the lasts words, while grabbing Hiccup's hair. How long do you think you could have fooled me?! He screamed.

Hiccup was used to what his torturer did to him, but this time he was scared. The man seeing that, smirked, and picked a things Hiccup never saw. That thing had six black legs, two big claws and a tail that curved on his back with a sting. The boy was scared, and tried to crawl back, but he was firmly held by the man who chuckled:

— That thing, Useless, is called a scorpion. It comes from far the South, and it's reputed to be poisonous. You don't care if I leave it here? He dropped the thing on the head of the boy.

The boy was crying from fear and began to scream when the animal walked on his head:

— I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! He didn't know why he was sorry, but it was the sole thing he could say.

— Don't blame anyone but you for this. This is only happening because you're weak. And I'm strong.

The more the scorpion advanced, the more Hiccup began hysteric. At one point, he though hearing a laugh, and later he would realise it was his. But this time, the laughter grew in insanity, and didn't vanished. After that, it was blank in his memory. His sight was no longer in reality. He was seated on a throne of stone, with chains preventing him to stand up. His chin was touching his chest, and he didn't have enough strength move it. He was nearly dead, in a word. Hiccup prepared himself to die, but a laughter was heard:

— Giving up, already? The voice was clear and high-pitched, it seems laughing at him. And for a reason, it gets on his nerve.

— Yes! I can't take it, anymore! I'm weak, and…, he didn't find the strength to say it, so the voice did it for him.

— You're weak, and you shouldn't have born at all. Is that right?

Hiccup only managed to mumble a single word:

—…Yes.

The voice remains silent, thoughtful, and Hiccup waited in silence:

— Are you okay with that? asked the voice. Do you really think you should die because you're weak for now?

The boy only nodded:

— Do you really think that you born either strong, or weak? Aren't you going to fight against this such unfair fate?

Still no response:

— In fact you're scared… Not of death. Not of pain. You're scared of the others. You're afraid of what they'll think of you if you manage to escape. You're scared of being alone.

— That's no-

— I wonder whose father is it, said the voice as an image of Stoick the Vast appeared. Never looking to you, never hearing you. Of father, he only had the name. Do you want to talk about your cousin? the image of Stoick was quickly replaced by one of Snotlout. Or would you prefer talking about her?

The image of Snotlout became hazy, and Astrid appeared. Hiccup paled even more, as the words began to echo in the whole place: "I don't want the others to think I'm a screw-up too." The voice laughed with craziness:

— What a family! What friends are they! You were alone from the start. Nobody ever thought of you as Hiccup. You were the Heir, that's all!

— You're wr-, began Hiccup, tears in the eyes.

— I'm wrong? Give me one persons who never abandoned you! Come on, say it!

— I-, his breathing was shaking. I, I'm alone! I am alone! All alone! As ever! Alone! Alone! Alone!

A laughter escaped his lips, before dying.

— I am alone, he finally admitted.

Tears escaped his eyes as he was realising it. Suddenly he felt two scrawny arms hugging him from behind, and it was as the world stopped. His consciousness began to fade, as he heard:

— Not anymore, not anymore...

And everything became blank. When he opened the eyes, he was facing himself.

Even if he didn't recognised the long auburns hair, the bruises, the scar showing that his fingers were cut several times, he couldn't missed the eyes. Greens eyes that were looking at him with pain, sorrow and hatred for the world:

— So you're awake, uh?

— Who-, he was interrupted by his double.

— I am you. Or a part of you, if you wish.

— What, he swallows trying to think. What happened?

— You're asking that to yourself, noted the double. Why do you care?

— I-

The problem was here: Why did he care? It was over. Once again he was weak, and loses all he had. The double smirked:

— You see? Alone you're weak. But together…, he didn't ended his sentence letting Hiccup doing it.

— Together we're strong! And the strong kill the weak, it's natural!

— And thus, we have all the rights, because we are stronger. And those who are stronger than us… We…

— Just…

— Have…

— To…

— Kill…

— Them, they finished together, a deranged smirk on their lips.

When the man entered the room for the last time, it was only for receiving a hit on his ear. While he was reconnecting with his sense, Hiccup kicked his leg, making them fall on the ground. The boy bit him in the neck, to prevent him from screaming, and taking the knife of the man, chanted:

— I. Am. Stronger. Than. You!

And with a mad grin, he slashed the throat of his torturer.

/§§§/

Later, on a boat he managed to steal he heard his double ask:

— No remorse?

He was truly surprised by the question, and take a time to think about it:

— I am strong…, so it's only natural! The strong do what he pleases.

They shared a grin, both feeling satisfied with this explication:

— And now what?

— Now Berk! And after… We'll see.

**So this is my first fiction in English, and it must be full of spelling mistake, so if you find anything that doesn't seem english, you could leave a remark, please^^**

**Anyway, reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope it'll be easier to read with the quotation marks^^' ******A seaxe is a little dagger ** Thanks to all of you the reaction of the prologue! I hope you'll like this one as much^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Some things are bound to happen, we all die, but others are more hazardous. It depends on factors that, on the moment, look ridiculous. Maybe Hiccup would have slaughtered all Berk by himself, driven by his hate, his sorrow, his madness. But he didn't. He was ready to do it. He had prepared himself to make Berk disappear from this realm. But when he managed to accosted, it was only for people hugging him. It can looks stupid, ridiculous, and foolish even, but it this simple fact that prevents him to commit what he planned.

Only for his father hugging him, acknowledging him once. He remember words for words the sentence he said while hugging him: "I'm glad that you're alright, my son."! That sentence let him gapping, his eyes wide open, not used to demonstration of affection.

Fortunately, that awkward was interrupted by Gothi who whacked Stoick on the head with her can. She show Hiccup scars, and his father's eyes grow dark. After that, the heir was at Gothi's home with two healer doing their best to help him with his scars. He has gotten one on his chin, that wasn't very long or gross. He got some on his fingers, making cross-like mark on every fingers, hands and feet. He had two broken ribs and a huge scar on his right side, going from his stomach to his right armpit. It was the latest that worried the healer. It had become black, and reopened itself. They asked him to mark the pain on a scale from one to ten, but Hiccup's pain scale was so messed up. What was a ten normally became a two for him. It was as if his body has accommodate itself to a much more violent pain with habit. As much it intrigued the healers, Hiccup didn't care, why should he?

* * *

The auburn haired boy only smiled as Snotface fall on the ground with muffle. It was a usual day for the Berk's residents, sheep were crowding, checking out the sky from time to time, the birds were singing, Snotlout was picking the Weirdo and the latter kicked him in the leg making him fall on the ground and continued his way to the forge, Astrid was training, the twins were making some troubles as usual, and Fishleg was reading.

Everything was normal on Berk, for today, and Stoick breathed deeply before beginning the chief's tasks. Today won't be different, he'll need to drop by the forge during the lunch break. And with that, he wanders to his occupation.

Astrid was in the forest practicing with her axe, trying to hit a tree while moving. Three time on five, she was able to. After thousands and thousands practices she decided to take a break and resting a little, she shouldn't exhaust herself if there was a dragon raid. She must be able to kill one of them during the next, she was supposed to be the best! So how comes that she still haven't killed any dragons, not even a Terror Terrible? Whereas Hiccup The Weirdo already had killed some. She was the best! If a Weirdo was able to outdate her, then everyone could, and that wasn't acceptable! She must become the pride of her family, she must recover the Hofferson's honour! The only way to do so was to be the best dragon killer. "That's why I can't lose to anyone!" she thought while throwing her axe to nearest tree. To say that she was surprised when she missed the tree was a euphemism! It had never happened before, so how come that… oh! Her axe was losing balance, that why. It was becoming urgent to rebalance it, in case of a dragon raid, so she take the direction of the forge.

She may encounters the Weirdo, but it was a necessity now. As she walked, she began to think on Hiccup's return in the village. The first day of his disappearance, she felt a bit guilty… after all, it was her fault if Hiccup had disappeared. The second day, she was feeling more and more guilty. But after a week of his disappearance, she stopped blaming herself over his disappearance. It was because he was weak that he ran away, right? It was because he wasn't a Viking, as Snotlout said! It wasn't because of her, she was innocent! So as the times passed, she only watched, as the chief was becoming more sullen each day. And as Snotlout began to see himself as the future chief, she just watched silently, blaming Hiccup's weakness for that strange feeling that twisted her stomach. But one day, he came back, it was the same day that her stomach stopped twisting and she became a woman. She saw the scene, fresh in her memory, Hiccup standing in the centre of the port, thin and pale as Hel and looking more dead than alive but standing here, respiring. Blood on his clothes, some drops looked old and others looked fresh, and gaping silently when his father hugs him.

She thought that it was the old Hiccup, the Useless, the wrecked-up one, but a week after his arrival, when Snotlout taunt him as usual, she realise how different he had become. After an insult of Snotlout, snickers from the twin, Hiccup only responded by getting up, and walking to Snotlout. As the Jorgenson open the mouth, Hiccup punched him in the eye. Then he enchained with a kick in the knee, and dropped Snotlout on the ground. It was funny to see the bullied respond to his bully, but the kids became scared when the said bullied take a knife and began to approach the knife to Snotlout's neck. But Hiccup only get up, smirked and said:

"Aw…come on…Aren't we playing?"

"I'll tell my father!" Shouted Snotlout while getting up.

"Tell him what? That you was scared of the Useless?" His smirk grew insane, and Astrid remembered that she was trying to hold back a shivers. "You're afraid because I've gone stronger than you! And you know the right of the strong…" He paused and dazed off. "What a lovely idea!" He clapped his hand together and squealed "I'll carve it into your skin, so you'll know it forever!"

The former Useless walked slowly while a snicker escaped him. The Jorgenson was saved by Gobber who passed by and managed to convince Hiccup to help him in the forge. Before following, he wave to the gang: "Bye-bye, weaklings!" Later, when his father confronted him, he only respond: "Isn't the right of the strong to kill the weak?" with a shrug. With this incident he obtained the tittle of Weirdo. Sometimes, Astrid wondered what happened to him, and how he had become this. And during these moments, she had the impression that it was her fault, and her stomach twisted like Hiccup had disappeared again.

She knew that she was arrived when she heard laughter and hammer bang on the metal. Hiccup must be with Gobber, she thought. But when she entered the forge, she saw only saw Hiccup, laughing while hitting some metal in the shape of a knife. She attempted to observe him a little bit more, but he looked at the door and his grin grew, while he gesture her to enter:

"Welcome to Temple of the Weirdo. Allow me to welcome you." he bows ironically. "So what do you need, to dare entering the Weirdo's Temple?

"My axe", she gestured to the said axe, and the apprentice smith grabbed it. "I was hoping that Gobber would rebalance it."

He touch his heart and feigned being hurt, but his grin didn't disappear:

"Are you doubting my ability, my dear?"

Sometime, the new Hiccup scares her, but she remembers that she is Astrid Hofferson, and she shouldn't be afraid. So she only respond:

"I have more trust in Gobber's work.

"And here I thought that everybody have understood that I am worth Gobber in my work… I mean, I've burned the village only", he raise a finger and Astrid wondered how he got these cross-likes scars. "Three times! I've burnt only three times…"he dazed off, and quickly added. "Yes, only three times, this month! But my weapons are almost as efficient as Gobber's!

"Well, if you think you can do it… I want it quick!

"Your desire are orders." He smirked, and began to work.

While he was doing his work, Astrid wanders in the forge eyeing everything that could be new. She saw drawings of Berk, metal ball, some knifes, a sword with two blades opposed on the guard, a metal shield with bangs on it… She saws a little black carnet on a desk covered with white paper and some weird drawings on it… She heard Hiccup sharpening her axe, and quickly came back with him. He made some movements with it before handling it to its owner, and waited for her to criticize his job:

"It seems lighter than usual…"

"Of course, the leather on the wood was nearly rotten and too wet. So of course it has weight much more than it was supposed to!" he responded with a sigh.

"Well…other than that…"she made three movements. "It's not that bad."

"Glad to hear it" he smiled. Not his twisted smirk, but a somewhat real smile.

She felt her cheek becoming hotter, and quickly excused herself as she got away. "He was kind of cute when he smiled like this" and despite her efforts, she couldn't kill that thought while training.

* * *

"Dude!" exclaimed Crazäel, Hiccup's double. Why Crazäel? Because when Hiccup asked for his name, he only responded: _'I am crazy as Hel! So what do you think of Crazäel?'_ It could have been worse. "There's fire everywhere! People screaming, and running around, trying to save theirs sheep!" He let out a crazy laughter as Hiccup and he watched a Viking losing his pants while running after some Gronckle. Hiccup chuckled seeing said Viking trying to see if anyone have seen him. Hiccup decided to wave at him, just to see his reaction:

"Why aren't you helping Gobber?" screamed the Viking.

"On my way!" the auburn Viking responded. He hesitated to warn the man about the Terror Terrible on his right, and decided not to. It was entertaining. He whistled while going to the forge, dodging the dragon without hurting them, while they didn't seem to notice him at all. It encountered his father at a corner, this one boxing a Monstrous Nightmare with his bare hands:

"On the left corner, our challenger, some Nightmare that no one cares about." Chuckled Crazäel. "And on our right, three hundred fight. Same number of victory. The unbeaten Stoick the Vast! Will tonight finally dragons fest upon his open body? I don't think so! Our challenger seems in bad condition, while our champion only get himself warm-up!" Hiccup only tssked, knowing perfectly that Crazäel wants the death of their father as much as they want the one of Alvin. He watches the boxing match between an overgrown lizard that was able of spiting fire, and the Viking that was able to break rock with his head. At the victory of the Viking, much to Crazäel disappointment, the boy hurried to the forge.

"Swords. Sharpen. Now." Greeted him Gobber while changing his hand. After that he ran after a random dragon that just exploded the house next to the forge. The crazy boy observed the Fire Brigade extinguishing a fire, for a dragon resetting fire to the said house.

"You talk about a job." Snorted Crazäel.

"Well, they got the authorisation to go outside." Remarks Hiccup while looking to old forge, searching for something. When he finally got out the object, his double whistle:

"You're getting it out? Even though you're not sure about the result?"

"Of course it's working!" said proudly Hiccup while tapping the bola launcher. He didn't expected it to activate itself and throwing a bola outside the windows. Hitting something. A Viking. "Oops… Just mild calibration issues!" Crazäel fall on his back laughing his particular high-pitched laugh.

"You know I don't care about this thing…" he gestured to the village with obvious disgust on his face. " But I don't think the others will be happy if you burn the village a fourth time this month!"

"Let's hope not to." Chuckled the known Weirdo, and he headed outside.

* * *

Now, at the edge of a cliff, he sated up his bola-launcher and looks for something to fire at.

"Come one. Give me something to shoot at, give me something…"

For a moment, all hears were the sneeze of his double, before the familiar high-pitched whine returns. A tower exploded in flames, and for a second, Hiccup sees a silhouette. So he shot. The recoil threw him off the launcher, but he manage to hit the silhouette.

"Has anyone saw that?" he turned with overjoyed. "I hit it. I hit it!"

"You mean except for him?" asked Crazäel gesturing to a Nightmare crushing the bola-launcher. "Want to exchange?" he offered as Hiccup drew out his seaxe.

What he was proposing was pretty simple: Crazäel get the control of Hiccup's body, while this one only see from the borderline. It was an exchange between their personalities.

Hiccup didn't respond, only made a movement towards the dragon with his seaxe. The dragon paused with a look in the eyes, looks like _'Seriously? A fishbone with a little knife, trying to harm me.'_ It just made Hiccup dropping his weapon with its fang, and open his mouth preparing a fire. It heard the talking fishbone mumbled something like:

"Oh! Craps… I don't any weapon now…"

But the overgrown lizard missed the crazy smirk that took place on the lips of the boy, while he opened his jacket. It also missed the clinging of the fifty-three knife attached to the jacket. But it didn't missed the pain of a seaxe stab its muffle. It also heard the fishbone:

"Or did I?" Crazäel laughed hysterically while drawing out some others knifes, and stuck them in the wings of the Nightmare.

The dragon roared with pain and tried to flew away, but the fishbone didn't let him the time. It felt five knifes sticking in its tail, attracting it to earth once again. With panic, the dragon ran, followed by a laughing Viking. During their game of tag, the dragon set himself in fire, himself and the only house that stood still in this part of the village. Stoick the Vast arrived in time to see a Hiccup, covered in dragon blood, picking the Monstrous eyes with a knife:

"And know, I have only one seaxe… Where should I stuck it?" He raised an arm to his chin, wondering, with a crazier smirk than he ever had, while the dragon cowered and whined in fear. " Aw…don't make a face like that…It's only natural, you tried to eat me, so I kill you."

"Hiccup!" shouted his dad, making the son spun around with a polite smile.

"Oh Dad… Dad, hi… Hi dad…Dad. Hi." He mocked a salute.

The dragon took this chance to try to run away. Hiccup, or rather Crazäel, smirked and let him run, knowing perfectly the dragon would die in…now. And he was right, the dragon fall in a pool of blood, and expired with a dramatic roar. Hiccup decided it was enough, and exchanged with Crazäel, making this one sigh, and recovered the fifty four knife on the dragon's body…

"A Viking do not play." began his dad, while he was still picking his knife. "When you kill a dragon, make it quick, so you can pass to another."

"Happy to see you're still alive too" mumbled Hiccup.

"He don't care, Hicca'"

Damn true Craz'… Damn true…

"What was that?"

"Drop it…"sighed Hiccup. "How many?" He knew perfectly why his father was angry at him.

"You burnt the whole village…"

"Yeah, it's well known that dragon only spit ice…" smirked Crazäel, making his double smirked too.

"Winter is coming, and I have an entire village to feed!" continued Stoick.

"Well…between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding don't you think?" Hiccup only half-joked on this one. He rarely eat since the _accident,_ sometime only a lunch during two day… Maybe it was because of that he was still scrawny.

He saw his father picking his nose and sighing. But before he could began to lecture his son, Gobber arrived followed by Astrid and a beheaded Terrible Terror:

"Stoick! The girl just killed her first dragon!" He clapped his hand and his prosthesis, quickly followed by Stoick, then by the whole village. All of them were paying respect to her, she was finally a real Viking, a real dragon-Viking, and Astrid beamed at this thought. The applause quickly ended, with only Hiccup still clapping his hand, a smirk deforming his lips:

"Congrats! But…" he stopped and approached her, blood on clothes and mad grin. "Why do you look so sad?" He drew a smile on her lips with the monstrous blood, his grin growing. "You finally became a real Viking! I can't wait to kill you!" He whispered the last part to her, making sure she was the only one who heard, and waved to the other while Gobber drag him back to his house, letting the chief to clean up his mess.

As she heard his last sentence, a shiver ran through her back, making her wondered if he has ever forgave them for the way they treated him before his disappearance.

* * *

**As usual, you can point out the grammar mistake or typos, it'll be helpfull^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long update, but I have school's exams and the entrance exam for the school I want to go that restraint me from writing. But I'd like to thanks all those who favorited/ rewieved/followed this story. So a big thanks to all of you!**

**But I'll leave you with the chapter to read, so...** _Bonne Lecture! _**(Pleasant reading :p)**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Sometimes, Hiccup would wake up sweating, and the mouth opened in a silent scream. He never remembers his dreams and quickly forget his waking and would do whatever he wanted during the day. He never knew that his father was watching over him during his sleep. And the fact to know that a son was hiding things from him was painful for a father, but Stoick knew he could only blame himself. He was the one to blame for not taking care about Hiccup's emotions. He was the one to blame for seeing only Valka's child, and not his.

While Hiccup was getting back to his house, leaded by Gobber while the others were celebrating the first kill of Astrid. Even if she had only killed a Terror Terrible, it was always a great thing. After all, she was the second to kill dragons, the first was Hiccup who killed a Deadly Nader. But for him there wasn't any celebration, only a stunned silence with everyone looks on Hiccup's face while he stabbed the Nadder, delivering the final blow. Astrid remembered the look he gave the assembly, it was the first time she saw that amount of hatred in someone eyes. And it scared her, even when this hatred was replaced by the usual bored look. It was as if there was two distinct persons, not only Hiccup but somebody else with him. While everybody was looking at him, he just picked up his seaxes and left the place without a word.

It was the moment he had become ostracized. Well, it's not the best word to use, but it the same idea, if he wasn't needed he could do whatever he wanted. The bored look he has, never changed, not even when he threatened his cousin to carve some words in his skin. Even now, while he was covered by dragon's blood and smiled like crazy, talking to Gobber about some "Night Fury hitting" bullshit, Astrid noted that the bored look in his eyes hadn't change a bit.

* * *

"You see, in the world there two kind of people" Hiccup dodged a branch and shoot in the dirt, while sighing. "Those who lost their knives, and those who lost their dragons!"

"And apparently, you're in the two categories…" Crazäel whistled a tune Hiccup heard during the last fest. The crazy boy was in the forest, searching the Night Fury Hiccup managed to hit.

"I only lost them once, and I always have one on me."

"I know… Even when you sleep you're carrying this one" Hiccup drew his seaxe out, and began to cut some branches that were blocking him. This one had a little gravure on the guard, it was an animal with claws and a curved sting over his body. The boy never forget the name of this animal that live far the South, a scorpion. He felt his cross-likes scars on his fingers burning him, just like every time he thought about that animal. The thought would also called the thought of the fear he felt that day. Why would he care about dragons, they weren't scary. Hel, he even find the Nadder a bit attractive, he made him thought of a Viking girl for who, he used to have a crush. He snapped out when Crazäel snickered:

"Dude… Seriously? We're on a dragon hunt, and all you can think is to _that_?"

"My thought are mine, don't read them. It's extremely depreciable. And don't call her _that_!"

"Whatever… You're on the site." He changed the subject, and Hiccup observed the destroyed trees that were in front of him. Following his instinct, he continued on the direction where the beast was. It was here:

"Oh my gods!" he heard an echo he assumed belonged to Crazäel. Little did he know that there was a blond Viking watching him.

* * *

He did it! He freaking did it! He managed to hit one of the legendary dragons, the offspring of death and thunder. If Astrid haven't followed him she would never have believed him. She followed him only because she was curious, she was absolutely not a stalker! He just said that he was going to kill her, even if he was joking, that way he excused himself was odd enough to make her suspecting that something was off. Except the fact that he was talking with himself out loud. So she pretexted a training for her next kill, and she wanders in the forest, where he said that the Night Fury fell down.

And now, she was hiding herself behind some bushes, and she was watching Hiccup talking to himself. Everything was normal! Yup, perfectly normal… She was absolutely not watching the crazy son of the chief talking to himself, and this one had absolutely not managed to take down a Night Fury. The laughter that eructed right after she thought that bring her back to reality! And now, Astrid Hofferson was watching the craziest Viking tearing up the offspring of death and thunder.

* * *

_This is the end_, thought the dragon. Everything was normal before this incident, he was making sure these humans didn't hurt too much the others dragons, when he was tackled down, and after he only felt pain. And now, he was listening to a little human talking to himself. As if this day could be any better.

"I'll kill you, and offer your bleeding heart to my father." The beast heard the boy says. _So be it._ All the dragon know this rules, a grounded dragon is a dead dragon. And it has accepted his fate. What could he do now, it was useless to struggle, useless to try to fly away, it was grounded and thus will be forever. So it tried to make a clear for his heart, that way, it'll be less hurtful, right? And he waited for the pain.

A pain that'll never come. Why was the boy hesitating? He wanted to make his father proud, or not? It opened one of his eyes, and saw the boy on the ground with his head clutches around his head, apparently in pain. It saw cross-like scars on his hand, and wondered how he manage to get scars like this. He also spotted a scent it didn't know coming from the boy, and that ticked his imagination: How a little Viking managed to get a scent that a dragon, able to travel in the whole world, didn't know? At this point, it began to question its fate, and a simple conclusion came to its mind: It didn't want to die. It'll fight against anything, but it doesn't want to die. Hel, it'll even fight the Queen, but it doesn't want. And the rule can go burn in Hel.

* * *

Why wasn't he killing it already? wondered Astrid. She was observing Hic- the Weirdo on the ground, manifestly in pain, even though the dragon did nothing. She wanted to help him, to ease his pain, but wasn't of his reaction at her presence… Maybe, if it's someone in whom he have confidence, he'll have a better reaction. She immediately thought of Gothi, the elder of the village, he never complained about seeing her.

And now she was running towards the village, in search of the Elder's house. A part of her asked her reason for doing this for the Weirdo, but she quickly silenced her with the thought that it'll be a good image for her, helping the son of the chief, even though he was… different.

Little did she knows, but when she'll be back to Hiccup with Gothi on her back, the son of the Chief was on the ground, blood on his stomach, and the dragon was nowhere to seen.

* * *

**As always, if you've seen any grammar mistake or typos, you can point it out in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
